Some conventional mobile machines, such as some agricultural implements, are provided with two or more sections that are designed to be moved between (1) a generally transverse end-to-end field configuration capable of traversing wide stretches of ground and (2) a generally parallel transport configuration wherein at least two of the sections are pivoted or folded into a generally parallel orientation so as to reduce the overall width of the machine to accommodate the transport of the machine along a highway or to accommodate storage of the machine.
When the machine sections are in the folded transport configuration, the width of the machine is substantially reduced. However, in recent years, the overall dimensions of mobile machines, and in particular, of agricultural implements, have been increasing. Thus, even when the sections of such a machine are folded in the transport configuration, the overall width can still be relatively great, and this can present problems, especially when transporting such a larger machine along roads.
There is a need to provide an improved structure for a foldable machine or implement carrier that will permit the sections to be folded in such a manner so as to further reduce the overall width of the machine in the folded, transport configuration.
Also, it would be beneficial if the improved structure could provide a relatively rigid assembly when the sections of the machine are in the folded configuration so as to accomodate safe and efficient transport in the folded configuration without undue sway, pivoting, or other movement of the folded sections.
Also, it would be desirable to provide such an improved structure with the capability for permitting each section to pivot or "float" relative to the other when the machine is being operated with the sections in the unfolded, field configuration on uneven terrain. This would accommodate vertical variation in the terrain across the width of the unfolded machine.